Cambios
by rex stellarum
Summary: Red tenía razón, combatiendo se piensa mejor. [HeartSoulShipping] ¡Participante de "Bonus: Quote me" del foro: DexHolders Del Prof. Oak!


He escrito 4k palabras hoy, don't touch me, i'm gonna die.

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** HeartSoulShipping [Ethan/Lyra], NewBarkShipping [Ethan/Kristal] unilateral. Gameverse. Posible Ooc, idk.

 **Nota adicional:** fic participante del "Bonus: Quote me" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.

* * *

El campeón de Johto observa sin mucho interés la habitación principal del laboratorio del profesor Elm, teñida de naranja por los últimos rayos de sol que se cuelan por la ventana. Se recuesta en la silla, llevando sus manos a la cabeza para utilizarlas como apoyo, y su mirada se vuelve ausente conforme se va perdiendo en sus pensamientos, con los familiares ruidos de la cocina del lugar de fondo.

Su mente viaja lejos, rememorando cada batalla librada en Kanto, desde el electrizante enfrentamiento en Ciudad Carmín hasta la seguridad del nuevo líder de Ciudad Verde. Pero sobre todo recuerda la sensación de aquellos ojos rojos clavados sobre él, cuya fuerza bien parecía capaz de derretir toda la nieve del Monte Plateado. Casi parece un sueño volver a estar allí, en el lugar donde comenzó su aventura, hace tanto tiempo atrás.

—Listo —la voz de Kris le devuelve a la realidad, aunque tarda unos segundos en tomar la taza de chocolate caliente que le tiende—. Y bien, ¿qué tal tu viaje?

—Agotador, no me pienso mover de aquí en una buena temporada —Contesta divertido, Kris no reprime la risa—. Pero ya habrá tiempo para aburrirte con todos los detalles.

—No me aburres.

—Pero puede que yo sí me aburra.

—¡Ethan!

El chico comienza a reír, poniendo en riesgo el chocolate de sus manos. Durante el viaje por Kanto ha extrañado aquellos momentos con su mejor amiga, pero hasta entonces no es consciente de lo muchísimo que realmente lo hacía. Se detiene al notar el ceño fruncido y las mejillas rojas de Kris.

—Sólo bromeaba —aclara antes de llevarse la taza a la boca. El invierno empieza a llegar a Pueblo Primavera, y el chocolate caliente en su garganta es reconfortante—. Pero, en serio, ya tendré tiempo de contarte todo. ¿Ha pasado algo interesante mientras no estaba?

—No realmente —Kris baja la mirada recuperando la compostura—. Bueno —añade—, el profesor Elm le dio su primer pokémon a mi prima Lyra hace poco tiempo, así que ha empezado a viajar para conseguir todas las medallas. Me recuerda a ti.

La imagen de Lyra viene a la cabeza de Ethan.

Recuerda con total claridad la última vez que vio a Lyra, cuando se despidió de todos antes de irse a Kanto. Ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y si Kris no la hubiera tranquilizado quizás se habría lanzado sobre él como un Arcanine sobre su presa.

—¿Sigue enfadada? —pregunta, con un hilo de voz.

—No —Kris niega con la cabeza—, ya sabes como es mi prima.

—Me alegro —Ethan suspira aliviado—. La conozco, y enfadada no es muy soportable.

—Pues como tú —su mejor amiga ríe divertida, haciendo que él arrugue el ceño.

—¡Pero si yo no me enfado!

—Ethan…

—¡Kris!

La risa de ambos inunda la habitación; por más que Ethan intenta parecer enfadado, Kris se la ha contagiado. Por un momento, siente como si aquellos meses en los que había estado fuera jamás hubieran existido.

Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Hey, Kris —la llama, con sus labios manchados de chocolate curvados en una sonrisa—. Te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti —responde desviando la vista, con las mejillas nuevamente teñidas de rojo.

Ethan observa extrañado a Kris, preguntándose por qué está actuando de forma tan extraña. Que él recordara —no tenía muy buena memoria, pero sí la suficiente—, su mejor amiga no era alguien que se sonrojara con facilidad. Además, no hace calor, precisamente.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No, no —contesta ella apresuradamente, pero sigue sonrojada—. No es nada.

—Si tú lo dices —concede sin darle mayor importancia.

Parece que, al fin y al cabo, algo sí ha cambiado.

* * *

—No tengo paciencia para esto.

Ethan se deja caer sobre la hierba de la guardería pokémon de sus abuelos, mirando el cielo azul salpicado de nubes blancas de algodón, no muy propio de un día de finales de otoño.

Como no había visto a sus abuelos desde hacía meses, le había parecido buena idea hacerles una visita –en realidad, tan sólo se lo había parecido a su madre–, pero ya no está tan convencido de ello. Ethan quiere entretenerse, divertirse, pero esperar a que se abra un huevo de Azurill no es precisamente su concepto de diversión. A su alrededor, pokémon bebés juegan, corriendo sin parar de un lado a otro, pero ellos sí parecen pasarlo bien, lo cual es injusto.

Ethan está tentado a liberar a Togetaro y huir de vuelta a Pueblo Primavera, pero está seguro de que sus abuelos se lo van a tomar bastante mal. Suspira, y sintiendo los rayos de sol sobre su rostro, siente un repentino cansancio. Justo cuando se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos, le da la vuelta a su gorra para tapar el sol, decidido a dormir un buen rato.

...

—¡Ethan!

—¡¿Qué?!

Ethan se levanta de golpe, desconcertado y desubicado por completo. Tan sólo necesita un par de segundos para recordar dónde se encuentra, pero ver a Lyra con un bebé Azurill en las manos es toda una sorpresa —trata de disimularlo, pero es demasiado expresivo, siempre lo ha sido—.

Lyra está tal y como Ethan la recuerda. Sus ojos marrones brillan divertidos, y su cabello color chocolate está recogido en dos coletas. Tan sólo su ropa es diferente, y tiene que reconocer que le sienta bastante bien.

—¡Ha nacido! —grita mostrándole el Azurill, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

Ethan es consciente de la extraña mueca que está poniendo.

—Eh... Lyra, ¿qué haces aquí? —pregunta tras soltar un pequeño bostezo.

—¿Ese es tu saludo? —Lyra suelta el pequeño azurrill en la hierba, y este empieza a correr al momento—. ¡He venido a verte!

—Vale, vale —Ethan intenta rectificar al ver el gesto ofendido de su vecina–. Esto, ¿empezamos de nuevo? —pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Lyra parece dudar, pero al instante pone su mejor sonrisa y derriba a Ethan con un abrazo.

—¡Ethan, te echaba de menos!

—Y yo a ti —consigue decir mientras la chica lo asfixia.

—Más te vale que sí —ríe ella en su oído, provocándole un escalofrío que recorre toda su espalda.

Ethan sufre un pequeño _déjà vu,_ esa situación le recuerda irremediablemente a su encuentro con Kris el mismo día de su llegada a Johto. Sabe que es completamente distinta, pero siente de la misma forma: en casa.

—En Kanto nadie hace placajes como tú —sonríe de forma burlona una vez que su amiga se separa de él, observando una mueca de fingida molestia en su rostro.

—Seguro que son todos unas señoritas —a Lyra se le escapa una risita—. Y hablando de placajes, ¿quieres venir a verme combatir con Withney?

—¿Ya tienes dos medallas entonces? —su amiga asiente enérgicamente—. Bueno, supongo que a mis abuelos no les importará que me escape un rato.

—¡Genial!

—O unos días.

* * *

—Y bien, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Ethan es consciente de que es una persona orgullosa —ni siquiera él es perfecto —, también de que debería ser completamente honesto con Lyra. Si lo fuera, diría que el combate por la medalla Planicie había sido impresionante, que jamás había visto a un entrenador novato con tanta confianza. Además, él todavía recordaba lo mucho que le había costado derrotar al Miltank de Withney, pero su amiga lo había hecho con tanta rapidez que cualquiera habría dicho que hacerlo era lo más fácil del mundo.

—No ha estado mal —no es capaz de ser honesto, se regaña mentalmente por ello—. Tienes mucho potencial.

—Vaya, señor campeón, muchas gracias —Lyra ríe mientras salen del gimnasio—. No te pega hablar así, ¿sabes?

—Kris siempre dice que tengo que hablar bien ahora que soy el campeón —se encoge de hombros.

La noche ya ha caído sobre Ciudad Trigal, pero sigue llena de vida. Caminan sin hablar entre las personas que van y vienen de un lugar a otro, pasando frente a los bares repletos de personas. A pesar de que sopla un viento frío, nadie parece querer quedarse en casa.

—Entonces… ¿qué se siente al ser el campeón? —Lyra rompe el cómodo silencio con una pregunta que toma por sorpresa a Ethan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues justamente a eso —se gira a mirarle divertida, el olor a mar que comienza a inundar sus fosas nasales indica a Ethan que están llegando al paseo marítimo—. No sé, ¿es divertido?, ¿hay mucho trabajo?, ¿te gusta?

Ethan se para en seco cuando llegan a la baranda que separa el mar del paseo marítimo, poca distancia detrás de Lyra. Nota como ella le mira interrogante, pero por mucho que busca una respuesta no se le ocurre nada que decir.

—Mola —se encoge de brazos, haciendo que su amiga alce una ceja.

—¿Eso es todo? ¡Pero si siempre ha sido tu sueño! —la voz de Lyra se alza sobre el rumor de las olas que rompen más abajo.

Ethan sabe que Lyra tiene razón, siempre ha sido su sueño. Desde pequeño, lo había dicho a todo el mundo, lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos de tal forma que había acabado cansando a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Pueblo Primavera. Finalmente, cuando había recibido a Explotaro, su primer pokémon, estaba completamente decidido a convertirse en el campeón de Johto. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado en aquel entonces, se habría entusiasmado contando lo genial que sería ser el entrenador más fuerte de la región, pero en aquel momento no estaba muy seguro de que realmente fuera tan maravilloso.

—Bueno… Supongo que no es tan divertido como pensaba —dice mirando directamente a los ojos de su amiga—, es más bien una responsabilidad. No me gustan las responsabilidades.

—Oh —la mirada de Lyra parece repentinamente más triste—. Te había preguntado porque… porque quiero que sepas que también es mi sueño.

Ethan siente como si los ojos de Lyra se hubieran ido llenando de fuego mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras. Capta al instante lo que hay tras ellas.

—Entonces —una sonrisa de medio lado aparece en su cara—, parece que tarde o temprano nos tendremos que enfrentar.

—No lo dudes.

Es la primera vez que Ethan nota su corazón tan acelerado mientras habla con Lyra.

* * *

Ethan suelta un suspiro mientras el sol se oculta tras el mar. A su espalda, las luces de Ciudad Olivo comienzan a encenderse y el faro ya ilumina las aguas. Nunca le ha gustado especialmente la playa, mucho menos sentarse sin hacer nada, pero sospecha que habría sido demasiado obvio esconderse en el casino de Ciudad Trigal. Con aquella habría sido la tercera vez seguida.

Se sentía mal, pero no tenía otra opción, porque las reuniones de la Liga Pokémon eran endemoniadamente aburridas. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en Kanto entrenando habían perdonado su asistencia a ellas, pues había dejado a Lance al mando y hacía él las veces de Campeón, pero ahora está obligado a ir a ellas. Sabe que está mal saltárselas, pero si Red nunca va a ninguna, ¿por qué tiene que ir él?

—¿Ethan, eres tú?

No necesita girarse para saber quién es la dueña de la voz. «Mierda», piensa poniéndose rígido y fingiendo que no ha escuchado nada.

—¡Ethan! —cuando Kris pone una mano en su hombro izquierdo se gira con una expresión de sorpresa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¡Kris…! —la voz le tiembla levemente—. Ya sabes —de golpe, se le acaban todas las ideas sobre qué decir—, dando una vuelta.

—Tenías una reunión hoy, me lo dijiste —dice su amiga acusadoramente, con los brazos en jarra. A veces le da la impresión de que Kris tiene complejo de madre.

—Maldita sea… —masculla para sí mismo mientras se levanta, sacudiéndose la arena de los pantalones—. Yo también puedo preguntarte qué haces aquí —si hacer como si no ocurriera nada no ha funcionado, Ethan decide que es hora de pasar a la defensiva.

—El profesor me ha mandado para arreglar unos asuntos con Jasmine. Te lo dije —añade Kris recalcando las últimas palabras, Ethan maldice su mala memoria.

—Cierto… Bueno, ya que estás aquí… ¿Quieres ver la puesta de sol conmigo? —improvisa para distraer la atención de Kris sobre el tema principal.

Ethan sabe que es un intento totalmente desesperado, pues sus excusas no valen jamás con Kris. Está seguro, casi por completo, de que ella es capaz de arrastrarle hasta la mismísima Meseta Añil en ese preciso instante. Además, durante el camino le obsequiaría con uno de sus entretenidos sermones.

Si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba, Ethan habría asistido a la reunión, seguro que era más divertida que las riñas de su mejor amiga.

—¿En serio? —él no puede más que pestañear sorprendido mientras la cara de Kris se va tiñendo de rojo. Sin embargo, un momento después la chica recupera su semblante habitual —¡No, Ethan, tienes que ir a esa reunión!

—Igual seguro que ya ha acabado —se encoge de hombros—. Venga, Kris, sé buena.

—Eres un irresponsable —masculla ella mientras se sienta en la arena de la playa, Ethan la imita con una sonrisa triunfal en los labios.

—Me quieres irresponsable y todo —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

—N-No te ilusiones.

—No me ilusiono.

Las palabras de ambos flotan en el aire, y no es hasta que el sol se oculta por completo y el cielo se llena de estrellas, que no deciden volver a Pueblo Primavera. Kris se sigue comportando de forma extraña todo el tiempo, pero, cada vez que Ethan le pregunta, responde con evasivas.

Definitivamente, tiene que preguntarle a Lyra la próxima vez que la vea.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

Ethan levanta la vista del libro que tiene entre las manos para mirar a Rival, que está de pie frente a él. Tras su rival, el Lago de la Furia se remueve furioso como si de un mar se tratara, y un viento frío que congela los huesos le golpea el rostro. El cielo está tan gris que parece que se va caer sobre el suelo en cualquier momento.

—Leo —se limita a responder.

—Vaya, me negaba a creerlo —Rival avanza unos pasos y se sienta a su lado, Ethan vuelve la vista a su lectura—. ¿Qué ha pasado para que cojas un libro por primera vez en tu vida?

—¿Qué ha pasado para que te interese lo que hago por primera vez en tu vida? —pregunta sin mirar al pelirrojo, que suelta un casi inaudible gruñido.

—Si quieres me vo-

—Me lo ha dado Kris —le interrumpe, esta vez buscando sus ojos grises—. Me ha prometido que si lo leo no le dirá a nadie dónde me meto cuando tengo que ir a las reuniones de la Liga.

—Este es un sitio extraño para leer.

—Es donde mejor me concentro —Rival alza una ceja, Ethan capta la pregunta sin que este diga palabra—. Sí, he probado por todo Johto.

—Eres raro —dice el pelirrojo rodando los ojos.

—Claro, tú no lo eres —Ethan ríe con ganas, sacando un nuevo gruñido de la boca de Rival. Entonces se acuerda del asunto al que lleva dándole vueltas durante los últimos días—. Oye, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa a Kris?

—Puedes ser más concreto…

—Quiero decir —dice dejando caer el libro sobre sus piernas y quitándose la gorra. Por alguna extraña razón, tenerla entre las manos le ayuda a pensar mejor—, últimamente siempre actúa muy rara, como si se pusiera nerviosa a cada palabra que digo. ¿Contigo también se pone así?

Ethan odia las risas sarcásticas de Rival, con toda su alma. Con el paso del tiempo ha aprendido lo que significa que Rival se ría, y normalmente no augura nada bueno. Que lo haga en ese momento lo inquieta, no es la mejor señal.

—Por muy campeón que seas, sigues siendo igual de niño —Rival se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia Pueblo Caoba. Ethan desea lanzarle una pokéball a la cabeza, pero se limita a seguirle.

—O sea, que sí lo sabes —suelta un bufido, todavía con la gorra en su mano derecha—. Lyra tampoco me ha querido decir nada, ¿qué os pasa a todos? Ni que tuvierais un complot contra mí.

—¿Tú qué sabes?

—¡Hey! —Ethan agarra un brazo de Rival con su mano libre y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos—. Por favor.

Rival se revuelve para liberarse de su agarre y rueda los ojos. Parece pensativo, como si se debatiera entre que hacer, actitud que Ethan no estaba acostumbrado a ver en su ahora amigo. Por un momento juraría que no va a decir nada, no sería extraño que pasara de él, pero finalmente el pelirrojo suspira y carraspea levemente.

—No te puedo decir nada —Ethan entorna los ojos ante la nueva negativa—. Oh, vamos —Rival parece cansado de la situación, justo igual que él—, sé que eres tonto, pero piensa por una vez.

Cuando Rival comienza a andar de nuevo, probablemente con destino a la Guarida Dragón, Ethan no tiene ganas de seguirle. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, que para su disgusto está incluso más alborotado de lo normal, y vuelve a ponerse la gorra.

—¡Gracias por la ayuda! —grita antes de que la figura de su rival deje de verse—. No sé cómo lo aguanto.

Incluso más confuso que antes, vuelve sobre sus pasos para coger el libro que está tirado en la húmeda hierba. Cuando comienza a llover, libera a Togetaro dispuesto a volar de camino a casa. No tiene ánimo para leer más, además, cuatro páginas por día son más que suficientes.

* * *

Ese día Lyra le parece a Ethan más guapa de lo normal. De hecho, Lyra está genial cada vez que combate. Le encanta ver la decisión en sus ojos, la naturalidad con la que se mueve mientras indica qué hacer a sus pokémon, derrochando la confianza propia de alguien que, en lugar de llevar unos pocos meses como entrenador, lleva toda una vida junto a sus pokémon.

Sólo cuando el Steelix de Jasmine cae al campo de batalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Olivo provocando un gran estruendo, Ethan sale del mundo de sus pensamientos, que cada vez está más ocupado por su pequeña vecina.

—¡Bien hecho, Lyra! —grita desde las gradas, sacándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

—Sí, desde luego, hacía tiempo que no veía a un joven entrenador con tanto talento —Jasmine asiente mientras toma el pequeño objeto brillante que le acerca un asistente. Ethan no sabe si es su imaginación, pero juraría que la líder lo está mirando de reojo—. Según las normas, te mereces esta medalla.

Cuando la experta en pokémon de tipo acero le hace entrega de la medalla Mineral, Lyra parece tan contenta que Ethan diría que está a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de pura alegría. Se sorprende pensando en lo adorable que está así.

—¡Gracias! —Lyra se vuelve hacia él, Jasmine sigue su mirada—. ¿Lo ves, Ethan?, ¡Una medalla menos para que podamos enfrentarnos!

—¡Estoy deseando! —miente poniendo la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas.

No hay nada que desee menos que tener un combate con Lyra. Es un asunto al que lleva tiempo dándole vueltas, y que le asusta más que cualquier otra cosa. A veces, quiere creer que pensar en Lyra tiene eso como una causa, pero está casi seguro de que no es así. Diría que tiene eso más asumido que enfrentarse a su vecina.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero si hay una razón por la que va a ver todos los combates de gimnasio de Lyra, no es porque le guste verla, que también, sino porque quiere acostumbrarse a sus estrategias. Lo peor es que con cada medalla nueva, menos confianza tiene en ganar.

—¡Ethan! —Lyra lo devuelve al mundo real, regalándole una sonrisa.

Jasmine ya ha abandonado la arena, Ethan baja por las escaleras de la grada saltando los escalones de dos en dos. Cada vez que Lyra lo mira así, se siente lleno de vida, nervioso y reconfortado a la vez, sólo así se olvida de todo lo demás.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunta caminando hacia la salida sin esperar una respuesta.

—Sí, claro —cuando lo alcanza, Lyra le hace pararse, y lo mira con los ojos entornados—. ¿Te pasa algo?

—¿A mí? —el corazón de Ethan late con fuerza, temiendo haberse delatado—. N-no, ¿por qué?

—No sé —su amiga se encoge de brazos—. Te había notado raro, pero serán cosas mías.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Ethan se para en seco. Se pregunta cómo ha sido tan tonto —al final parece que Rival tenía razón—, ahora todo tiene sentido para él. Y lejos de estar aliviado, se siente como si una manada de Tauros le hubiera pasado por encima.

Cuando salen del gimnasio, ya tiene más que claro que necesita un tiempo alejado de Pueblo Primavera.

* * *

La primera vez que Ethan estuvo en el Monte Plateado, juró que no volvería allí por nada en el mundo. Y sin embargo, allí está, sentado en el rudimentario refugio de Red, con nada más que el fuego de Explotaro para calentarse. Frente a él, el campeón de Kanto lo mira fijamente con sus fríos ojos rojos y su característica expresión que no dice absolutamente —Ethan está seguro de que un árbol tiene más sentimientos que su senpai—.

Durante su viaje por Kanto, había oído infinidad de rumores sobre él, y al conocerlo había podido confirmar todos y cada uno de ellos —en realidad, todos menos aquel que decía que estaba liado con el líder de Ciudad Verde, pero, cuando se lo contó a Lyra, ella ya había dicho que investigaría sobre el tema—. Cada vez que Red clavaba sus ojos en él, sentía el inevitable impulso de apartar la mirada, y tan inseguro como si tuviera cinco años de nuevo. El hecho de que la última vez que se vieron él lo había derrotado en un combate, empeoraba la situación, pero por otra parte Ethan se siente menos nervioso.

—Qué haces aquí —Red habla sin la menor entonación, pero Ethan ya lo conoce lo suficiente como para saber que saber que está preguntando.

—Lo mismo que tú: huir —contesta con una sonrisa sarcástica. La respuesta de Red es un gruñido, cosa que hace que Ethan piense en Rival—. Y… ¿puedo desahogarme contigo?

—No.

—Le gusto a mi mejor amiga, Kris—comienza a hablar ignorando a Red, que, al contrario de lo que Ethan espera, se queda mirando sin decir nada. Es un buen comienzo que no se haya ido—. Puede que desde hace mucho tiempo, pero yo no me he dado cuenta hasta hace poco tiempo. De hecho, justo después de enterarme vine hacia acá y-

—Al grano.

—Perdón —le sigue sorprendiendo que su senpai no le mande a la mierda—. Bueno, pues eso, que le gusto. El problema es que ella no me gusta, sino su prima, con la que posiblemente voy a perder en breve el título de campeón. Joder, esto parece un culebrón.

—Y… Qué.

—Pues no sé qué hacer —Ethan se encoge de hombros. Al ver que Red no dice nada más se pregunta en qué estaría pensando al creer que él podría ayudarle.

—Si no lo sabes tú… —el campeón de Kanto se levanta, y le hace un gesto a Ethan para que haga lo mismo. Parece que tiene intención de salir fuera—. Combate conmigo.

—Pero hace mucho frío —se queja él, ni siquiera Explotaro parece entusiasmado con la idea de luchar. Después de haber pasado cerca de dos semanas de viaje hasta allí, no se siente preparado para más esfuerzo.

—Combatiendo se piensa mejor —es lo último que dice Red antes de dejarle a solas con su pokémon inicial en esa fría cueva que es su refugio.

Ethan suelta un suspiro de desesperación y le sigue al exterior. Espera que realmente tenga razón, porque si no, no le importará tirarle a la cabeza todas y cada una de las rocas del Monte Plateado.

* * *

—¡Kris!

Ethan entra en el laboratorio del profesor Elm a toda prisa, dando un portazo que seguro se ha oído por todo Pueblo Primavera. Bajo la atónita mirada de su mejor amiga —agradece que sea la única que esté en el laboratorio en ese momento—, esquiva los montones de archivos que hay esparcidos por el suelo de la sala principal, y en apenas unos segundos se planta frente a ella.

—¡Por Arceus, Ethan! —Kris se levanta de su escritorio y hace un amago de empezar con una de sus riñas, pero él le tapa la boca con su mano derecha antes de que pueda decir nada.

—Lo siento, no tengo tiempo. Estoy seguro de que nadie ha viajado tan rápido en toda la historia —niega rápidamente con la cabeza, está tan cansado que apenas puede controlar lo que dice. Su respiración todavía está acelerada, y cada una de sus espiraciones parece un jadeo—. Eres maravillosa, Kris —suelta como un autómata, durante todo el viaje ha estado pensando en las palabras que le diría—. **Cualquiera en su sano juicio se habría vuelto loco por t** i. Pero yo, como ya sabes, no estoy en mi sano juicio.

—Ethan —Kris pestañea visiblemente confundida, Ethan espera que haya entendido lo que ha dicho. Al fin y al cabo, lo ha sacado del libro que le obligó a leer—, yo-

—Déjame acabar —la interrumpe, lanzando una mirada fugaz al reloj que cuelga de la pared—. Sé que suena a cliché, pero te quiero como una amiga, la mejor amiga que he podido tener, y… Joder, esto es difícil, pero te prometo que nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Te lo prometo.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunta ella tras dejar pasar unos segundos. Casi parece sorprendida, pero su abatimiento es más que visible.

—Porque sé cómo te sientes —se sincera él acercándose para fundirse en un abrazo con su mejor amiga—. Yo…

Cuando Kris se separa bruscamente de él, Ethan se teme lo peor. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella se cruza de brazos y sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa, una sonrisa triste.

—Ya tendremos tiempo para hablar —Kris habla con una voz suave, casi susurrada—. Date prisa.

Y haciéndole caso, Ethan se va con la misma precipitación con la que llegó, no sin antes sonreírle como agradecimiento. Espera llegar a tiempo a la Meseta Añil.

* * *

—¡Estás loco, no puedes hacer eso!

Ethan recorre lo más rápido que puede los pasillos del edificio que alberga la Liga Pokémon de Johto, haciendo caso omiso a las súplicas, advertencias e insultos del Alto Mando. Como ha sabido nada más llegar, Lyra ya ha derrotado a los cuatro, pero tiene confianza en que todavía no haya empezado con Lance.

—Te equivocas, musculitos, sí puedo —replica sin mirar hacia atrás, por las pisadas y las quejas sabe que todavía le siguen—. Aunque sí, estoy loco.

—Ojalá gane la chica —escucha la voz de Will a sus espaldas, pero decide hacer caso omiso.

Continúa andando sin pausa, completamente agotado, y cuando por fin avista las puertas que llevan a la sala del Campeón —a su sala—, decide empezar a correr.

—¡Lance, fuera de aquí! —grita entre jadeos, el experto en dragones y su vecina de toda la vida le lanzan miradas de sorpresa cuando entra en la sala. Es consciente de que no debe tener un buen aspecto, también de que no está en las mejores condiciones para luchar, pero está decidido a dar lo mejor de sí —¡Este combate es mío!

—¡Me dejaste al mando! —protesta Lance mientras que Ethan se acerca a su posición.

—Pues ahora te lo quito —responde con autoridad, señalando con una mano el lugar dónde están Will, Koga, Bruno y Karen: la puerta. Una clara invitación a marcharse de allí.

Cuando por fin se gira hacia Lyra, esta lo mira con una sonrisa en los labios, pero con la mirada carga de energía y decisión —le recuerda a la de Red mientras que ambos combaten—. Ella también parece cansada tras cuatro enfrentamientos, pero aun así sabe que no puede confiarse. Sin poder evitarlo, él también empieza a sonreír.

—Creía que no ibas a venir —Lyra pronuncia las palabras mientras toma una pokéball. Definitivamente, no es la misma chica que salió de Pueblo Primavera unos meses atrás.

—No iba a venir —se sincera colocándose bien la gorra—, pero aquí estoy. ¿Empezamos?

—Claro, señor campeón.

Al lanzar a Explotaro al campo, Ethan sabe que no hay vuelta atrás. Pero independientemente del resultado de aquella batalla, está decidido a hacer que las cosas entre Lyra y él cambien.

Red tenía razón, combatiendo se piensa mejor.

* * *

Seguro que esto habría quedado mejor más desarrollado, por capítulos… Pero otra vez me ha pillado el Tauros. Me ha dado ahora por esta pareja, y tengo el presentimiento de que haré más de ellos.

Si a alguien le ha gustado, o lo ha odiado y me lo quiere hacer saber con una crítica bien fundamentada, le invito a dejar review. Corto y fuera (?)

 **Rex the Machine.**


End file.
